Never Ending trust
by Alexsins
Summary: Tsume is the first one to die, but even if he doesn"t mind dying alone, why does he find himself trying to walk in the snowy tundra? what or who is he searching for? As he waste his last bits of energy, Toboe rush to his side, and Tsume realize that he doesn't mind dying next to somebody eithier... oneshot


So this is my first Wolf's rain fanfiction. So summary is about what would have happened if Tsume had been the first one to die and Toboe the last, followed by Kiba (because Toboe wouldn't have been able to fight Darcia alone). Anyway, so I felt sad that Tsume died alone, even though that's what he probably wanted. Theres a slight TsumeToboe in this and I won't say that I don't ship them because I think they are perfect for eachother, but this read is gonna be all about friendship and brotherhood, no yaoi.

I don't own Wolf's Rain

Enjoy.

Tsume struggled to stay awake, even if he knew his wound would drag him to his death, he tried his best to ignore the never ending pain. Darcia didn't missed him. His left side was covered in blood and he tried his best with his hand to hold what was inside of him. He feared that it would spill out on the ground. He rose up from the rock his back used to rest and tried his best to stay on his feet. Darcia had gone away. Leaving him with a shocked expression and four bullets inside of his stomach. He knew he was gonna die anyway, so he started to walk forward, but very slowly. He didn't know where the others were. Lost in the windy tundra, he thought about how much he wanted the pain to stop. It was agonizing... and all he could do was... feel it. A few tears as begun to form in the corner of his eyes. He didn't fight them. He let them roll down his cheeks, expressing his sudden sadness. He felt happy, but felt so much sorrow inside of him. His confusion allowed more and more tears to fall down. He fell down on the ground. His left side violently pressed on the icy ground. The grey haired male let a few whimpers escape his mouth. He didn't care if someone was around. _"Pride doesn't matter much when you're dead"_ he recalled Hige's words. He smiled at the memory. But,... he felt like walking again. He had to get on his feet. He dared to remove his right hand on his wound. As he thought, a lot of blood came out. Crimson like dying flames on a black sky. The grey haired male vomited some blood that had accumulated in his stomach. It felt like his insides were coming out of his mouth. It felt disgusting, but he didn't cared anymore. He finally rose up to his feet, walking more slower than before. He heard a voice from far away.

"T-..Toboe?" his voice sounded pathetic. It was low and raspier than his usual. Toboe rushed to his side and smiled, not noticing the blood because Tsume was hiding his wounds.

"Hey pup." he said lowly, smiling, trying to hide his hurt.

"what's wrong Tsume? Are you in p-" Toboe's question came to an abrupt end when he saw the unbelievable amount of blood on Tsume's side. Noticing that the youth saw what he was trying to hide, Tsume felt weak and fell down on the ground. Toboe managed to catch him before and rested the older male's head on his legs.

"Tsume! Hold on! Please.. stay awake!" the young one begged. He looked around him alarmed, and confused about what he was supposed to do. He panicked, but when he saw the man below him smile warmly, all of his questions left unanswered blowed off his mind. He knew that Tsume was gonna die anyway. His eyes began to tear up. He didn't hide his feeling. Not when he was with _Him_. His grip tighten on the other one's leather jacket. He let the tears fall without holding back. Snow began to fall on the two boys, making the scene ever sadder.

"Tsume, I need you... You can't die!" the auburn teen confessed.

"I wish..." Tsume began to say. His voice was so low, but with the massive silence that was given to them, it was filled with emotions.

"I wish.. I could have take you to paradise." Toboe's hands were gently rubing the dark skinned man's cheeks. It felt appealing. The yellow eyed male never had this kind of attention since a long time, not that he asked for it. He finally removed his left hand from his side, allowing Toboe to look his deep wound. The youth was horrified. Seeing the one he admired and liked so much,... such in a pain made him want to take the pain at his place. Toboe saw a few black holes in the lying man in his arms. The view made him cringe.

"can you... sing something for me?" ouch... it made Toboe's heart ache. He nodded. Not being able to refuse anything from the elder anymore.

_If you hear a voice_

_in the middle of the night_

_sayin' it'll be alright,_

_it will be me_

Tsume closed his tired eyes, listening to Toboe's melodic young voice. It was calming him down. The bleeding man waited for the rest of the song. Toboe sang slowly, making the words die on his lips in a beautiful voice.

_If you feel a hand guiding you along  
When the path seems wrong,  
It will be me_

_There is no mountain that I can't climb  
For you, I'd swim through the rivers of time  
As you go your way and I go mine  
A light will shine  
And it will be me..._

Toboe felt his chest tightening as the song went on.

_If there is a key that goes to your heart  
A special part  
It will be me_

_If you need a friend  
Call out to the wind  
To hold you again,  
It will be me..._

_Oh, how the world seems so unfair  
Creating a love that can not be shared  
As you go your way and I go mine  
A light will shine,  
And it will be me..._

_Past the ever after, there's a place for two  
In your tears of laughter  
I'll be there for you_

_In the sun and the moon  
In the land and the sea  
Look all around you,  
It will be me..._

_There is no mountain that I can't climb  
For you I'd swim through the rivers of time  
As you go your way and I go mine  
A light will shine  
And it will be me_

_It will be me...  
It will be me... _

Toboe let the last words escape his mouth with a whimper. This couldn't be happening. Tsume couldn't just die. Just when he thought the other one was dead, Tsume's rough voice was heard.

"You guys will probably eat me after I pass out" Tsume gave a hearty smile and for the first time, Toboe was able to see it. His white teeth and fangs were showing his last moments of happiness, and Toboe was honored to be with him. He laughed a little allowing his voice to crack between a few sobs.

"even if I had to, I wouln't allow myself to do it anyway" he managed to say. After a few moments, the auburn haired teen felt surprised that Tsume could still breathe.

"You.. don't have to stay awake anymore Tsume... you should go to paradise by now..." he held the elder more tighter. This one let out a sigh and snuggled into Toboe's stomach. "I wish I could have been awake a bit longer,... by your side" They both smiled until Tsume's breath was slowly taken away by the wind. Toboe couldn't feel it on his shirt anymore, he snapped. Crying until his tearbags couldn't produce some anymore. He stayed for a while, rubing the dead body's soft hair. He still coudn't believe how attached he was to Tsume. It was a _never ending trust_ he felt towards_ Him_.

"wait for me Tsume, I'll join you to paradise in a while"

Song is by Melissa Etheridge in the soundtrack of "Brother bear 2". This song make my heart cringe everytime I hear it... *cries* I suck at finfing titles for stories, and sorry for the constant use of "he" Im french pls don't blame me. So yeah I hope you liked it and review if you want more of these Yaoi or not. I'm open to suggestions, now that summer is near, I want to get better in english writing. See ya. ~Allu


End file.
